Bridge of Firefly
by papilon
Summary: To start anew, doesn't mean to end the old one. Chapter 2 is uploaded.
1. First Chapter: Arrival

**Title:** Bridge of Firefly – First Chapter: Arrival

**Disclaimer:** "Tokyo Babylon", "X" and all characters and/or contents are belonged to CLAMP and their publishers. The author does not have any legal ownership of these works, and they are being used only as a fan fiction material. The only thing the author possessed is the plot.

**Warnings:** AU based story. Two men in relationship.

**Spoiler:** Nothing, for who know "X" and "Tokyo Babylon".

**Notes:** My first attempted love story. Without crack. In three short chapters.

**Status:** Unbeated.

**Summary: **To start anew, doesn't mean to end the old one.

* * *

The first time the man realizes of his surrounding, it's already night fall. Or that's what he thought. The moon hung so low in dark-starless sky looked so round and big that it's not surprising it might fall anytime soon. To make it more surreal, it is painted in crimson-orange dye smoothen with pale pink touch. It is beautiful though, but still strange. At the back of his mind, the man remembers dimly how moon usually white or yellow in shade…

Thinking made the man dizzy. Soon enough he has a headache throbs under his skull. It was then that he noticed he is bare-footed. Blinking slowly, completely forgetting his already gone headache, the man starts to examine his attire fully for the first time. Aside from his bare feet, he is draped in what seemed like a simple kimono. It was pale blue with little white strips patterned across. The obi is deep red, in contrast with the kimono. The fabric feels soft in his touch, and even as he caresses it a bit too hard, it doesn't crease. What a strange clothes. Well, considering the place he is currently standing, it made sense somehow.

Having done the examination, the man starts to look around. Vast grey grassless landscape under black horizon is the only thing existed. It is mundane. And plain. Not that he minded too much. Time doesn't feel existed here.

When the man is starting to get used with his surrounding, and contented himself standing idly in the middle of nowhere, a tiny light passes over him. The man blinks several times, startled with the sudden bright light.

He notices soon however, the identity of this light. A firefly floats lazily circling the man's head. Soon another joins it in slow dance. Shortly after, a dozen fireflies already surrounded him in loose hold. Amazed the man lifts up his hand to touch those flying tiny lights. They're abruptly broke apart and heading slowly in certain direction. Feeling curious, the man follows them quietly.

After walking for a short of time, he hears sound of flowing water. _Maybe there is a river ahead_. The man's thought is confirmed as more fireflies spotted flying over a river. The dark water of river felt peculiar and reminded him too much of another river he had forgotten.

There is a red bridge across it. Its curve style gives ancient and traditional atmosphere, which he welcomes greatly. It is probably a long bridge, since he couldn't see its end. Maybe if the man tries to look properly, he'll able to see it. But something else caught his attention. Or **someone**, to be precise.

A figure is standing on the bridge. A male in crimson kimono with dark blue obi; the combination is contrary with his own he notices. _Hmm, maybe there is a symbolic meeting behind this…? _

The stranger looks at him curiously. And then he smiles. Standing languidly from his leaning position, he turns and gives a polite bow to the man. Ever courtesy and polite person he is, the man immediately gives a deep bow in haste. He heard a chuckle and lifts up his face to meet the most beautiful picture in his life. Dim light of moonlight softens the stranger's feature and enhances some shades around him. His gentle smile only accentuates more his beauty. It is a sight to behold.

"Hi there. It's a lovely evening, isn't it?" said the stranger. He has a deep baritone voice, pleasant in ear.

"Um, yes…" the man replied shyly. "Um, since I'm not familiar here… where are we?" He is not one to ask question to stranger in first meeting, but something inside the man insisted, and desperate, to make any form of communication with this allusive stranger.

The stranger sighs and leans back on the bridge. "I sometime ask the same things to myself. But unfortunately, I've never got any." He looks at the man with apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't give the answer for I also do not know what place this is."

"No, no, it's really alright!" the man immediately shakes his head. He really doesn't want to make the stranger sad as strange as it seemed. Something inside him, the same that insisted on talking with this beautiful stranger, ached thinking how the stranger probably thinks poorly of him now.

Another chuckle. "I'm glad then." The stranger smiles again beautifully.

"Um…" the man blushes cutely in embarrassment, which amused the stranger to no end. "That's good then…"

After that, neither said anything and starts staring at each other. But soon enough the man realizes what exactly he is doing, staring at the beautiful stranger that's it, and immediately apologizes profusely and lowers his head in shame. He heard another chuckle from the stranger, and decided that yes, he likes it very much. From which he blushes again.

The stranger looks at the man in curious and amused look. He had been standing at the bridge for a length of time now. But, none of any people, or at least they looked like so, passed by has equal charm and beauty as the blushing cutie at the edge of bridge.

After staring at the adorable beauty who keeps his head down, which is a pity really, and fidgets nervously under intense scrutinizes, the stranger regrettable took pity on him. Not that he minded to keep staring, though.

"As much as I enjoy keeping looking at you," the stranger said, eliciting another intense blush on the man. _Heh, so he does realize._ "I'd prefer if we could talk. Of course, if you don't mind…"

"No! Err, I mean… of course, I wouldn't mind…" the man tempted to hit himself for his earlier outburst. He's too excited in prospect of talking with the stranger.

"Well, then, come and sit here." The stranger smiles sweetly, and pats the spot next him.

"Um…" looking at the spot, the man feels unsure suddenly at the situation he is currently involved. Being too intimate with a stranger is not something he's used. Glancing timidly at still smiling stranger, the man sighs inwardly and gives in to the stranger's request. And also, it was then that he realizes how tired he's actually is. Maybe sitting down is not such a bad thing. Especially with a company…

"Um, okay… Pardon for the intrusion…" the man walks slowly, climbing the bridge which surprisingly warm in touch, and sits stiffly a bit far from intended spot the stranger pointed earlier.

Not feeling deterred, the stranger smiles widely and scoots closer, sitting next to the startled man. His action could be considered as invading personal space, but it seemed the stranger is not someone who concerned himself with such a thing. In fact, he is settled comfortably and positioned himself close enough with the man to fell his body warmth, but not enough for touching. Touching is intimate, and he is not being **that** intimate, thank you.

"So, um…" the man glances nervously at the smiling stranger whom looked pretty satisfied with their seat arrangement. He decides that starting a conversation might help easing his embarrassment. "Um, may I ask what are you doing here if you do not mind…?"

"Ah," the stranger has a strange smile," I'm waiting for someone. I think."

The man blinks. "You think?"

The stranger sighs. "Yes… Although I'm pretty sure I'm waiting for someone, unfortunately I don't remember who I am waiting for." He gives a sad smile. "I don't even remember the face or the name. It's pathetic, isn't it?"

The man immediately shakes his head. "Of course it's not pathetic!" His exclamation surprised even the stranger a bit. "I even don't remember who I am, or how I got here! And you're really, really not pathetic at all!" The man feels quite furious at how the stranger even remotely feels himself pathetic.

Blinking slowly the stranger stares at the seething man. Then, he throws his head and laughs openly.

"W-what?" asked the man, startled with the sudden laugh. Not that he complained though. It has a nice ring…

"No-nothing…chuckle… oh my stomach," the stranger sweeps some tears that managed to leak out from his eyes, while still chuckling and holding his stomach. "I've never met someone as amusing as you. You're the first."

The word _'the first'_ made the man's heart skips a beat. Something painfully sweet swirls inside made him breathless. He feels himself turns warmer, and with the way the stranger looks at him, he bets he is blushing. Again. Great…

The stranger sobers immediately seeing those lovely cheeks adorned with sweet scarlet. It looks so soft…

Both men immediately startled. The man stares wide-eyed at the equally stunned stranger, or to be precise, at his finger. Which just touched the man's cheek. It seemed the stranger's hand had moved on its own record to touch the cheek.

"Um…" _What are you doing_, is what the man wanted to ask, but too polite to utter it out.

"…I just want to make sure," the stranger said finally, after momentary loss of words," whether it's real or not."

"…Oh. …I see." _No, actually I don't get it._ The man glances nervously at the stranger who is currently staring intently at his own hand.

"…May I?"

Blink. "…May what?"

The stranger points at the man's cheek. "To touch it again."

Blink, blink. "…Pardon?" _I must be heard it wrong_, thought the man.

"I'm asking your permission to touch your cheek," said the stranger in slow and patient tone, usually used for small children.

Several blinks later, the man feels his cheeks burn so hard the stranger worried he may passed out anytime soon.

"Um…" the man clears his dry throat. "…Why?" he decided on most obvious question.

"Because, it looks soft."

Blink. _Okay, I don't see it coming._ The man stared uncomprehendingly at the stranger who looks back at him equally. He looks serious though.

The man contemplates the request carefully. It is unusual one, and one could label it as impolite. There are so many questions swirled inside his head, but… The man glances slightly at the stranger who keeps staring intently. Maybe…it's okay. He sees no harm in it. And it's not his nature to reject someone request anyway. Especially this beautiful stranger with golden eyes…

"…I think…it's alright…" said the man hesitantly.

The stranger immediately perks up. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

At the shy nod of said person, the stranger immediately launches himself into shameless poking. He noted with amusement and fascination how with each poke the color of those lovely cheeks turns into different shade of red. Scarlet, crimson, pink, burgundy, cherry, and it still continues on.

Really, the man is fascinated the stranger so much. And it is as soft as its look too.

* * *

A/N: A review from who read this would be much appreciated.

**Urgently needed:** Currently searching a **beta-reader** to help improving the quality of writing. Anyone who is interested, or know who will be interested, please contact me soon for the help is really needed. It is preferable someone who is familiar with CLAMP works and took no offense with male-male relationship.


	2. Second Chapter: Passing

**Title:** Bridge of Firefly – Second Chapter: Passing

**Disclaimer:** "Tokyo Babylon", "X" and all characters and/or contents are belonged to CLAMP and their publishers. The author does not have any legal ownership of these works, and they are being used only as a fan fiction material. The only thing the author possessed is the plot.

**Warnings:** AU based story. Two men in relationship.

**Spoiler:** Nothing, for who know "X" and "Tokyo Babylon".

**Notes:** My first attempted love story. Without crack. In three short chapters.

**Status:** Unbeated. Special thanks for Aria DC al Fine for becoming beta reader of this story. Betaed version will be uploaded as soon as it is finished.

**Summary: **To start anew, doesn't mean to end the old one.

* * *

Several days after the "poking" session, the stranger is pretty pleased with himself for his achievement. The reason is pretty obvious.

After several session of poking the man's cheek, the stranger noticed several things about the man. The man has the most beautiful pair of green eyes which are very expressive. Those orbs will shone brightly or dim dully, depend on their owner's emotions. The phrase about eyes as window's soul is really suited the man well. Well, coincidentally enough, green is happened to be his favorite color…

The stranger has a suspicious it is not a coincidence though.

Aside from obviously beautiful eyes, the stranger noticed how long the eyelashes of the man have. They are shiny and dark, just like his hair. Those long lashes will touch his cheeks whenever he closes his eyes. Which is a pity, really. Oh, and don't forget those cheeks. If not for the stranger's fear of the man died from embarrassment, he'd keep the poking session non-stop. The temptation to caress those cheeks is sometimes so overwhelming he almost gave in more than once. The stranger thanks for his self-control for that.

Last, hands.

Until now, the stranger himself never realized he has hand fetish. He blamed it to the man for having such gorgeous pair of hands. White porcelain-like, shined dimly under moonlight, slim, artistic curve, and again, looked sinfully soft. For the stranger has no resistance against soft thing, one time he put his hand on top his companion, half-aware with his action. The reaction was spontaneous.

The man emitted a quiet shriek and immediately jumped backward, stuttering a string of apologies while blushing heavily. Aside from the man unparalleled cuteness, which is a fact same as world is round and such, the situation is pretty comical. If not for the consequence the stranger had to pay, that's it. There are several annoying facts resulted from this "accident".

First, the man wouldn't stop bowing and apologizing for nothing. Really, it's not like he is the one at fault here. _Heh_.

Second, the man completely refused to sit next the stranger with some nonsense reasons like, "invading personal space" thing or alike. This is resulted in the man staying far, at the end of bridge even. Which means: one, the stranger is unable to continue "poking session". Two, the stranger is unable to observe the man closely. Three, the man is no longer stay beside him. Now, while the first and second results are still endurable at some degrees, the last one is a no-no. _Something is must be done to make it better_, the stranger decided.

After much gentle coaxing and persuasion spent, using soft, soft tone, the man is finally, **FINALLY**, dares to sits next him. Though, the time spent to make the man less nervous or stiff as a log is another different issue. The stranger concluded that the man had too little human contact until now to get comfortable with another person.

_Well, I just need to fix it, don't I?_

Having decided that, the stranger one day grabs the man's hand abruptly. Shocked couldn't even describe how the man's felt that time. The first reaction is of course to immediately bolt out to anywhere, which is impossible to achieve, given his hand condition. The stranger's grip is very firm and strong. It even hurts a little. From his standing point of view, the man knows the stranger in no way will let him go anytime soon, if his look is any indication.

The look is so intense that the man feels the stranger is capable to see through him. This is resulted on heavy blushing on his part. The man feels so transparent and vulnerable under the stranger's gaze. Feeling the urge to turn his head away, the man tries to do politely while keeps trying to loosen the grip. A whisper made him stops and stares at the stranger. _I didn't hear wrong, right?_

"Please stay."

Two sentences and the man's world stops moving. Since when the stranger's gaze, so intense before, turned so sorrowful and gentle, gentle so much the man could drown in those and never came out. The man realizes he is already losing with each second passing-by as those gaze turned more pleading. Does anyone ever could have the heart to say 'no' to those eyes?

Timidly, the man lowers his gaze, regretfully since he could not look at those eyes but embarrassment is won, and sits down next the stranger. He dares to take a peek from under his eyelashes. The effect of his action on the stranger is instantaneous. Golden eyes brighten, a beautiful smile blooms on that equal handsome face, and- The man blushes heavily when he feels his hand got squeezed gently, the grip is no longer painful as the stranger realizes the man won't run away anymore, and more as the stranger lifts their jointed hands to his lips to kiss it lightly.

"Um…" The man is at loss of words.

"Yes?" asked the stranger, somewhat strangely breathless. He is practically glowing in happiness.

And who the man is to deny the stranger's happiness? Hence, the man keeps his silence and lets the stranger do whatever he wants.

The man and the stranger keep and envelop themselves in their comfortable silence, holding each other hand gently, sitting on the bridge as days keep passing. Time has no meaning here, as the stranger pointed out to the man one day. It is always night, the moon is also always hanging on the sky, radiates its ever dull-serene light.

Many people passed by though. Some passed by without a glance on the pair, some would glance curiously at them, and some even stop to gaze at them. The man thought he could recognize some faces on them. But they always move on, keep walking, to the end of the other side of bridge. Unlike the man and the stranger.

"Hey," said the stranger one day.

"Hnn?" the man tilts his head cutely.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you…" the stranger hesitates," here?"

Blink. "What… do you mean…?" The man widens his eyes in sudden realization. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize I've inconvenience-" A finger on his lips silences him immediately.

"That's not what I mean," said the stranger in fond exasperated tone, smiling ever softly. _Really, he is just so predictably cute._ The stranger moves his finger to trace lightly on the man's cheek. The touch turns gradually into caress as the man made no move of resistance.

The stranger cups the man's cheek and leans ever so slightly, close enough to kiss those irresistible lips, but no, they're sharing same breath now. Expectably, the man blushes hard, but he keeps his gaze steadfastly. A feat he is accomplished after spent so much time with the stranger.

"What I meant is," a whisper softly spoken, a breath tickles on lips," why are you here, with me? When you obviously know, you have to cross the bridge." A query, the man realizes, one he had no answer.

"I… don't know…" Confused green eyes. "Why… are you here?"

A patient smile. "I've already told you. I'm waiting for someone."

The stranger watches closely as those emerald orbs widens slightly, comprehension dawning, followed with something else. Hurt. Realization. Denial. Rejection. More hurt. Withdrawal. As this, the stranger narrows his eyes, displeased. He feels the man starts to distance himself, from him. _**From him! **_His mind screams. _**No! Mine!**_

"I'm-Mmph!" Whatever the man tries to say die as the stranger grabs him and engages their lips in fierce, demanding, _scared_, passionate kiss.

Passionate, passionate kiss which turns more as the man's panic subdued and he starts to enjoy it. So much. Those hot, wet lips… They are exchanging breath, caress, hold, which the man realizes at the corner of his mind that he is, yes, being held tightly by the stranger, which feels very nice.

Soon, the kiss is ended, leaving them both breathless. The stranger gazes at the man's eyes, searching a bit fearfully for rejection. Found none, he leans in, albeit slower than before, to kiss feather-lightly at those swollen lips.

Soft, _soft_ kisses. Slow caress. Tight embrace. Shy snuggle. Slower… Deeper… Kiss…

The man made a small surprise voice at the back of his throat. The stranger leans back to gaze fondly and smiles ruefully at his beautiful counterpart who covers his mouth in embarrassment while keeping his gaze firmly on him. Patience is virtue and he is better not to rush all in first time. Deep kiss is one of them.

The stranger moves slowly, kiss the man's forehead and hold him inside his embrace gently, savoring the rich scent uniquely the man. He caresses those gorgeous silky black hairs, finding great comfort on it.

Enfolded inside warm, safe embrace, the man shyly returns it. He realizes some passer-bys are staring at them now. But, his embarrassment seems small in comparison, with the heartbeat under his ear. Strong, steady heartbeats. Heart. Alive. Loved. Something churns inside the man, which made him tightens his embrace. _No more. Don't leave. Please, please, __**please**__. __**Please stay**__._

"…I'm looking…" Exhales of air for suddenly tight chest. "For someone."

Sudden tension of the body, and relax gradually. They still share the embrace.

"Oh." Is the only comment the stranger made. The man has sudden pang in his heart at that.

"I'm-… I… I don't remember… who I'm looking for…" The man admitted softly. "Nor face, nor name."

Several heartbeats later, and the stranger loosens his embrace, followed mournfully by the man. They're gazing at each other, searching.

"Just like me," said the stranger, serious.

"Yes, just like you," confirmed the man. Then, he smiles softly. "That's made two of us."

The stranger shares the same smile with him, which made the man painfully relieved. Warm feeling blooms and fills his chest, spreading to all his soul. It is a very comforting feeling. The feeling of long-forgotten memory.

"I…" The man needs to share his emotion with the stranger. "I know this sounds weird, but-" He gazes at those inquiry, curious eyes, fearfully. "I miss you." A tremor starts on his body, made him breathless. "**So much**. So much that I-"

"Shh! It's alright, it's alright. I'm here." The stranger immediately enfolds the man in tight embrace, making comforting motion on his back as the man cries silently.

"I'm-sorry-… I don't know-what has-gotten into-me-… I-I-… I'm sorry…I missed-you-…Missed you-so-much" The man keeps apologizing and crying, pouring his whole emotion into those broken phrases. And he knows, the stranger understands. He will, no, he does understand.

"Yes, I know." The stranger whispered softly. "Because… me too. I, miss you. So, much."

The declaration made anew the man's cry. Loosening his embrace, the stranger cups the man's, **his**, beautiful counterpart and wipes those stubborn lovely tears away. Which persistently keep falling down freely. The stranger smiles fondly and kisses those tears. The man made a soft choking sound as the stranger starts licking the tear slowly, softly, tenderly, as if wary of the man's reaction. The tear quiets down gradually, after the stranger kisses his eyelashes, eyelids, in soft feather-light way.

Pulling back, the stranger gazes softly and smiles serenely, which brought identical smile on the man.

After spending some quality time holding and leaning on each other, the man has pretty much calm down to relax. He cuddles a little inside the stranger's embrace.

"Maybe…" The stranger said suddenly.

"Hm?" The man lifts up his gaze dreamily.

"Maybe," the stranger turns thoughtful," the one I am waiting for…" he gazes seriously down, golden meet green," is you."

Blink. Surprise. "Me?"

"Yes… It could be you. No, I **want** it to be **you**," stated the stranger stubbornly.

A blink. And another blink. "… It could be you…"

"…What is?"

"The one I am looking for…" The man held the stranger's face tenderly. "No, it **had** to be **you**."

Smiling teasingly, the stranger holds those hands holding him. "Are you sure?"

Another smile as answer. "Yes, I'm sure." A hesitant heartbeat. "…Are you?"

Teasing smile turns to wicked one is the warning, before the man is enfolded and kissed thoroughly. Very. Thoroughly. They separate after awhile, completely breathless. A kiss away on, the stranger whispers so softly. "I. Am. Definitely. Very. Sure." A smile and a kiss. "Let's go." He stands up.

"Huh?" The man, following suit, also stands up. "Where?"

"There." The stranger points to the other side of bridge, where those people move to.

"Ah." The man looks doubtful. The other side is pretty dark, and, this looming dark feeling inside… Startled, he looks down to find the stranger has clasped their hands.

"Don't worry," assured the stranger, gently," this time, I'll go with you."

A smile blooms on the man's face. "Yes… This time," a squeeze on hand," I'll go with you. Together."

"Together." The stranger nods.

And then, they walk together, hand by hand, to the other side of bridge.

* * *

A/N: A review from who read this would be much appreciated.


End file.
